


demon days

by miles (milacola)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: Вольная трактовка конца света. Глазами очевидцев.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	demon days

Когда ты умираешь, все что тебя окружает - не имеет значения. Крики, плач, слезы – все это не существует. Мир сужается до твоего тела – до горячей, пульсирующей боли внутри тебя. Это – все, что существует. Все что имеет значение.  
Ты, конечно, знаешь не из первых рук. Но ты предполагаешь, что это происходит как-то так.

\- Почему люди такие психи? – Спрашивает Артур немного устало, и ты ничего не можешь ему ответить. И ты даже не знаешь, о ком именно он спрашивает.  
Какие такие люди?

Ты давно уже не знаешь, какого черта ему все время надо, но ты не можешь просто бросить его, вот и все.

(И даже мысленно это звучит как полная брехня, и ты сам себе не веришь.)

Кожа Артура золотая и очень грязная. И на фоне серых разводов светлые глаза кажутся огромными и ледяными. Ты сглатываешь, пытаясь вспомнить, как давно в последний раз тебе настолько сильно хотелось пить. И не можешь вспомнить.

\- Не можешь сделать воду из песка? Я разочарован, - Артур вздыхает и идет вперед. Песчинки перекатываются под его ногами, с едва слышным шелестом.

Ты тоже разочарован, но это, к сожалению, ничего не меняет. И тебе не у кого спросить, потому что Гаюс умер… давно.  
Советам других людей ты не слишком-то доверяешь.  
Да, и тебе не у кого спрашивать.  
Вы уже пятый месяц в пустыне и вокруг – ни души. Даже чертовы змеи не подползают слишком близко. А может, они вымерли. Тебе-то откуда знать.  
Все что у тебя есть это Артур и ваше дурацкое бессмертие.  
Иногда ты думаешь о том, сколько стоят твои решения, и кто за них платит, и… Ты вообще много думаешь. В последнее время.

Волосы Артура выгоревшие, почти белые, торчат из-под капюшона, накинутого на голову. Грязные и перепутанные.  
Ты и сам выглядишь не лучше, но – еще одна деталь об Артуре – ему плевать на все и он не собирается просто сдаваться. Звучит глупо, но он сам так говорит.  
Ты думаешь, что иногда, он говорит правду как самую пафосную чушь из всех, что ты слышал.

(Ты знаком с Артуром много веков. Десятки веков. Ты все еще не уверен, что знаешь его достаточно хорошо, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.)

(***)

\- Может, я бог? – Спрашиваешь ты у неба, и Артур громко хмыкает в ответ. Он ничего не отвечает, но тебе и не нужен его ответ.  
Небо над тобой синее и высокое. И ты хочешь выпить его – все до последней капли, чувствуя, как сжимается пересохшая глотка.  
Огромное солнце издевается над вами. Жарит во всю свою дурную, умирающую силу; старательно пытается спалить вас. И ему наплевать, что ты, возможно, бог.  
Ему на все уже наплевать, ведь оно умирает. Как и все вокруг – оно живое. Все, кроме вас с Артуром.

Века.  
Века-века-века.  
Секунды складываются в минуты, минуты в часы, часы в сутки, сутки в недели. С тех пор как изобрели часы, ты одержим подсчетом времени. Ты складываешь его – прожитое тобой – бережно и нежно, в своей памяти.

(Артур - нет. Ему наплевать.)

Каждому свое, думаешь ты. Каждому свое - это твоя новая религия. Может быть, ты передашь кому-нибудь это знание. Если вы когда-нибудь кого-нибудь встретите.

Последние восемьсот двадцать девять лет, четыре месяца и два дня, температура на планете не опускается ниже шестидесяти градусов по Цельсию.  
Эти данные никому не нужны, потому что здесь никого нет, но ты хранишь их в своей памяти, старательно повторяя про себя год, месяц и день. Это как якорь. Чтобы не сойти с ума. Хотя, ты, наверное, даже этого уже не сможешь.  
Потому что ты никакой не бог. Уж бог-то точно сумел бы сойти с ума, если бы захотел.

(Потому что, сколько бы веков не прошло - вы по-прежнему живы.)

(***)

Мерлин придумал небо.  
Оно синее как глаза Артура. И уже очень давно Мерлин не видел там жизни.

Они идут вперед несколько десятилетий – так они развлекаются - идут вперед.  
И еще.  
И еще.  
Когда все, из чего состоит мир, это раскаленные камни, их остается только собирать.

Мерлин хочет пить, но он не умрет от жажды. Он хочет, есть, но сглатывая вязкую слюну, он знает – его смерть так же далека от него, как и вчера, как и позавчера.

Он смотрит в прямую спину Артура и думает о следующем шаге. Потому что это все, о чем он может думать.

(***)

Температура начинает понемногу падать. Огромный раскаленный шар, который все пытается убить тебя, кажется, уменьшается в размерах.  
Ты говоришь Артуру, и он пожимает плечами.  
\- Какая разница, - говорит он.

\- Задница, - отвечаешь ты, и Артур усмехается – короткий проблеск белых зубов; очень длинные волосы выбиваются из-под капюшона.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, что я первый заметил, - говоришь ты.

Артур лениво гонится за тобой, и ты даже не пытаешься убежать. Он заваливает тебя на потрескавшуюся глинистую землю. И прямо перед твоим носом, что-то вдруг шевелится.  
\- Артур, - хрипло бормочешь ты и Артур, сидящий на тебе сверху – тяжелый вес, из-за которого ты чувствуешь, как в твоей пережатой брюшной артерии толкается твоя бессмертная кровь – наклоняется вперед, оперевшись о твои плечи горячими руками.

Ты во все глаза смотришь на что-то серое, крошечное и чешуйчатое. Артур часто и горячо дышит тебе в шею, и ты знаешь – он тоже это видит.

(Ты думаешь, что вы все-таки умудрились сойти с ума.)

(***)

Деревня, разлегшаяся перед вами – пожалуй лучшее, что ты видел в своей жизни. Ты хочешь, очень-очень хочешь туда.  
Ты уже давно ничего так не хотел.

\- Ты и сам знаешь, чем это кончится, - говорит Артур, показывая вверх. На его пальце с аккуратно обкусанным грязным ногтем, поблескивает кольцо.  
Ты знаешь это кольцо очень хорошо.

(Ну, это ничего.)

По гладкому металлу быстро перекатывается солнечная искра, и ты щуришься.

Солнце уменьшается. Уменьшается-уменьшается.

Оно уменьшается с каждым годом на миллиметр или два. Ты не знаешь точно на сколько, но ты это чувствуешь.  
Кто кроме тебя может это почувствовать?  
Артур, видимо, может. Вы не так уж и часто разговариваете, хотя это и отдает горьким психозом.

(Ты многое бы отдал за то, чтобы не знать этого слова.)

\- Ну, пожалуйста, - говоришь ты. – Пожалуйста, Артур.

Ты никогда не был слишком горд, чтобы сказать “пожалуйста”. И ты знаешь, чем это кончится, Артуру не обязательно смотреть с этим дурацким пониманием.  
Его глаза кажутся тебе древними и немного безумными.

(На секунду тебе чудится, что ты смотришь в глаза Нимуе.)

(***)

Ее зовут Лейла.  
Ее называют каким-то непонятным набором отрывистых выдохов, но ты даешь ей другое имя.

Тебе лень изучать их язык, и ты делаешь так, чтобы они понимали вас с Артуром, а вы понимали их. И ты не очень в курсе, как у тебя это получается, но это не то чтобы важно.

Ты, правда, сомневаешься, что тебе придется делать что-то подобное снова.

\- Мы уже столько всего испортили, - говорит Артур, заваливаясь на матрас из травы и блаженно закрывая глаза. – Какая разница, если мы немного нарушим развитие цивилизации.

\- Они все равно все умрут, - равнодушно говорит Артур.  
И ты устало смотришь на него, но ничего не говоришь в ответ.

Что ты можешь сказать?  
Он прав.

Лейла осторожно заходит в хижину и в руках у нее поднос с какими-то странными фруктами. Они объяснили, что некоторые из них растут на дереве, а некоторые прямо в земле, но ты не запомнил.

(Ты знаешь, что половина из этой информации тебе вообще не нужна и никогда не пригодится. Артур считает, что больше половины.)

\- Еда, Мерлин, - говорит она ласково и улыбается тебе. Она так мило коверкает твое имя, что ты невольно улыбаешься ей в ответ.

Она была крошечным младенцем, когда вы вошли в деревню.  
Кажется, это было вчера. Теперь ей шестнадцать и она думает, что Артур - бог.

Ты догадываешься, что она думает то же самое и о тебе, но обожание в ее глазах безгранично и бесконечно как космос, только когда она смотрит на Артура.

Она забирается на травяной матрас рядом с ним и осторожно приваливается к его боку. Ты смотришь на них из-под ресниц, чувствуя, как гуляет по земле прохладный ночной воздух.

\- Сказка, - просительным тоном говорит Лейла и смотрит на Артура огромными черными глазами.  
Тот кривовато ухмыляется ей.

\- Давным-давно… - тихо начинает он.

Ты закрываешь глаза и слушаешь истории Артура о драконах, волшебниках и рыцарях.  
О злом короле, который был ослеплен ненавистью.  
О прекрасной ведьме с черным как ночь сердцем.

О глупом волшебнике, который был так могущественен, что однажды сделал себя и своего друга бессмертными и о том, как им пришлось скитаться по земле, наблюдая за тем, как все вокруг умирает.

Вдох-выдох.  
Ты открываешь глаза, но Артур не смотрит на тебя. Осторожно, он гладит мелко вьющиеся волосы Лейлы и шепчет:  
\- Он поступил как идиот, конечно, но что уж тут поделаешь.  
\- Он обманул смерть? – Спрашивает Лейла наивно и улыбается. – Но это умеют только боги!

Артур пожимает плечами и переворачивается на бок.  
\- Ну, может быть, он и есть бог.  
Лейла смотрит на него подозрительно, но ничего не говорит.

(Ты выдыхаешь, только когда она засыпает. Но это ничего. Тебе, на самом деле, не так уж и необходимо дышать.)

(***)

\- Я сбился со счета, - говоришь ты, и Артур поднимает брови, глядя на тебя задумчиво.  
\- Ну, так начни с начала, - говорит он.

(Лейла умерла не дожив до тридцати. Артур говорит, что предупреждал тебя.)

(***)

Мерлин придумал небо.  
Он серое как дорожная пыль. Как грязь оседающая на одежде. Мерлин знает, что это агония. Эти странные птицы, не похожие на тех, к которым он привык рассекают воздух, потрясая уродливыми клювами и Мерлин чувствует, как все вокруг них умирает, даже если оно все еще живо.

Но не они.  
Никогда – они.

\- Кто нас наказывает? – Однажды спрашивает Артур и Мерлин почти видит ход его мыслей.  
Найти – уничтожить – умереть.  
\- Мы сами, - бормочет он и подставляет лицо дождю.

Они сами себя наказали.

(***)

\- Все рождено, чтобы умереть, - говорит Артур, и ты вжимаешься лицом в его грудь, слушая, как бьется его бессмертное сердце.

(Иногда тебе интересно, почему вы никогда не расходитесь в разные стороны. Но ты и так это знаешь, пожалуй.)

\- Только не мы, - бормочешь ты невнятно.  
От Артура не пахнет ни потом, ни кожей. Только солнцем и водой и, немного – ветром. И ты зарываешься носом в его одежду, вдыхая глубже.  
Вы больше не люди.

(Ты думаешь, что вы, как камень или дерево, или земля у вас под ногами, но не говоришь об этом Артуру, потому что знаешь, что его такое бесит.)

\- Да, не мы, - тихо соглашается Артур и целует тебя в макушку.

(В конце концов наказание не так уж и сурово. Ты благодарен магии за то, что она оставила тебе Артура.)

(***)

Мерлин придумал небо. Оно красное как кровь, оранжевое как огонь и черно-фиолетовое как космос.  
Он держит Артура за руку в самом конце.

(Они по прежнему живы.)


End file.
